Wish
by Black Romeo
Summary: Who knew he will even miss the annoying text messages?


**A/n: Sorry, I'm getting tad rusty. Gotta practice more on my grammar. Plot as well, this thing doesn't make any more sense than a sick Meg.  
**

** Anyways, thanks for the read^^**

**Happy belated April Fool's day...?**

* * *

**Wish**

Summer Vacation had just begun and the ever diligent Teito as usual was busy working on his holiday homework. He liked working out the equations. He was not a big fan of this branch of science though but the notion that he was finally unknotting something so tangled which would have otherwise remained confined; lonely…there he went again comparing mathematics and life. Sometimes he thought he was going nuts but an equation was just an equation and he couldn't help feeling a bit relieved when he finally solved it. Just the common human practice, nothing more.

20 over, more 60 to go. He sighed. The short feeling of relief quickly evaporated into the thin air when he glanced at the waiting queue of lengthy equations.

He sighed yet again. Even homework couldn't make him forget (and believe me and Mikage-kun, a shit load of decaying homework will definitely make you forget anything, if fortunately not everything). He was lonely. And the weird thing was Mikage was just at a walking distance of fifteen steps from his room if he needed a hug.

The brunette glanced out of the window. The night glistened past the glass window in all shimmer of silver, yellow and red, like tiny beacons in the darkness. He slowly walked to the opening and peered outside just in time to see the ivory epitome of beauty come out in all its silver glory. A heavy weight settled in his chest, making him gaze wearily beyond the inky horizon.

He missed him. If it weren't for his down spirits, Teito might have even cracked a joke as how he was falling head over heels for a certain stupid blonde because it was only three days since Frau had gone out of the town. And even though the blonde had made it a habit to text him as many times as possible, Teito could only helplessly miss his annoying smirk with every fiber of his body. Emoticons were but a poor substitute of a certain someone you loved the most.

He pulled out the slim blue phone with a cute Burupya strap from his sweat shirt pocket. **No new** **mails**. _That baka_. _What happened to the 'I'll annoy you 24/7' thing he promised?_

Older messages scrolled up.

**Oi brat, there's a cute girl sitting beside me in the train~**

Teito had instantly replied-_I hope she knows her way to the nearest police station_.

**Damn, this thing's slower than that kusojiji. I'll reach my stop in the New Year Eve, I guess.**

_Gentle riddance._

**Man, I'm hungry :)**

_Frau, you've used ')' in place of '('._

**Hey, I found this really cool manga store!**

_You have lost your way again, haven't you?_

**Geez, oba-chan's getting weirder every year. My entire room's colored pink!**

_Suites your name._

**Kiss me goodnight?**

_Have lovely nightmares *flying kiss*_

_._

_._

_._

His thumb slid over the recent ones. It was sent somewhere around 1 o' clock the previous night. What the hell was he doing at that time was beyond Teito.

**Hey brat, make a wish.**

The content was even weirder. The blond was definitely at some pub drinking himself to death (although he was yet to pass the legal age of consent). The message was completely absurd yet-

"Catch the nearest train and come back." But he sure as well would have never written it.

_Don't you dare return home just after a week!  
_

**Wakarimashita.**

That was the last one and it was almost twenty-four hours ago. Teito sighed as he rested his chin on his arms, mind scanning through all the absurd possibilities. Aliens carried him? Probably not, who'd want a pervert on board. A half-hearted chuckle reverberated in his throat.

That Frau, he's an idiot through and through. A soft breeze ruffled his hair, as if the night was trying to comfort him. Teito wasn't sure how long he sat there just staring blearily at the moon. Perhaps he should go back to his beloved equations.

Suddenly a strong wave of wind hit him, almost causing the petite brunette to trip over his own feet.

"Juliet, Juliet, wherefore art thou Juliet?"

Emeralds widened in recognition. Teito peered at the shadowy form below his window (complete picture included the traveling bag ditched beside the tree).

"Didn't you want me to come before a week, damn brat?"


End file.
